Comet
Comet (コメット) '''formerly '''H!PF2017G (short for hello! Project Fantasy Pre-Debut Girl Group 2017) is an upcoming girl group from Hello! Project Fantasy. The pre-debut unit was announced on June 25, 2017. It currently consists of 12 members. They are currently aiming to debut in Late 2018 early 2019 On October 1, it was confirmed that they will be debuting in April of 2019. Members Former Members History Prior History Kim Seungyeon was a former SM Entertainment Trainee from 2009-2017. She was a candidate for the group Red Velvet. After leaving the company after 8 years of training, she auditioned for the April spot of Beautiful Bizarre in the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre. She made it all the way to the finals but lost. Xu Yunxhui was a former Woollim Entertainment Trainee from the years 2012-2017. She was a candidate for Lovelyz. After five years of training, she left the company and joined Fantasy Rookies in April of 2017. Lee Yeonhyun was a former MBK Entertainment Trainee from 2014-2017. She left the company after 3 years of training. She had auditioned for the July Spot of Beautiful Bizarre in the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre, she made it all the way to the final round but lost. Members Minatozaki Haruna and Min Suhye participated in the Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-. Haruna made it to the final round while Suhye got eliminated in the third round. On May 22, 2016, Minatozaki Haruna started training under Fantasy Kenshuusei. On June 12, 2016, Min Suhye started training under Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 6, 2017, Nakamoto Tanami and Kim Sonyeon started training under Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 11, 2017, Nakamoto Tanami was selected to join the testing unit Drafted along with several other girls. During the phase of the group it was announced that on June 6, Tanami along with several other girls were eliminated from the group. On June 6, 2017, 2017, Uchimura Rino, Takeshima Riho an Kim Insoo started training under Fantasy Rookies. Pre-Debut 2017 On June 25, the unit was announced. They announced all their showcases for 2017. On August 4, it was announced that the group will be taking in two members on October 1, making the pre-debut unit a 10 member assemble. On October 1, it was announced that participants from the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre will be joining, the new members are: Kim Seungyeon and Lee Yeonhyun. Pre-Debut 2018 On May 4, it was announced that they would be an pening act for Hello! Project'''s summer tour which is titled '''Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER. On July 4, it was announced that Fukunatsu Miki from Fantasy Mini would be joining the pre-debut line up, she'll begin training with the group this weekend, along side Miki, another girl will be added, Joo Minah. Minah had auditioned for the upcoming Fantasy Kenshuusei generation that would be added in August of that year and had passed it along with her sister, but was asked by staff to move entirely to H!PF2017G. On July 14, on the opening day, they performed a new song "Sayonara Ima wa Oso Sugimasu ka?", after the performance they announced that they will be releasing it as a pre-debut single, it was also announced that the group will begin preparations for their major debut for the summer of 2019. More information regarding their debut will be announced in December. On July 14, the several members stood onstage with new member colors. On October 1, after almost a year of training and preparation, it was announced that the group will be debuting as a major unit in April of 2019. The groups website opened a poll for fans to choose a name for the group, there are four options: * Duel Lover (デュエルラバー) * Comet (コメット) * New Face (新人) * Highlighters (ハイライター) The groups name will be revealed on December 1, 2018. On October 9, it was announced that they will release one last pre-debut single, it will pay homage to the group's pre-debut journey and their experienaces. On December 1, it was revealed with a total of 4,285 votes, that the groups name would be Comet. They will properly begin refering to themselves as that name in April of 2019. On December 30, all the members that are currently trainees minus Fukunatsu Miki graduated from their programs. The reason as to why Miki will be remaining in Fantasy Mini is that she had asked management for her to stay in the training program until her contract as a trainee expries which it expries in April of 2019. On January 1, it was announced that Minatozaki Haruna was appointed as leader while Kim Seungyeon would be Sub-leader. 2019 On January 1, the group performed Sentimental Journey along with three new songs which they confirmed as the title tracks of their upcoming major debut single. On January 31, the group began promoting as members of Comet and began to refer to themselves as such. On May 11, it was announced that Lee Yeonhyun would be entering a hiatus for an undisclosed amount of time due to unknown reasons. On October 28, it was announced that Lee Yeonhyun would be graduating from the group and the company on December 31, 2019, the reason is that she has made a new life decision that she wants to go with. Because of that, the single that was planned to be released in December, would be pushed back to a release in February as the song needs to be redistributed between the now 11 members. On December 31, Lee Yeonhyun graduated from the group. Discography Mini Albums Pre-Debut Singles Major Singles Members Featured in Selection Singles # 2019.01.21 Kiss o Ikkai (キスを一回: One Kiss): Uchimura Rino, Minatozaki Haruna, Min Suhye, Takashima Riho Original Songs *2017.07.15 Good Luck Charm *2017.07.15 Naze (なぜ: Why) *2017.08.04 Ohh Ahh Woo *2017.09.16 Pyramid Scheme *2017.09.16 A Friday Night In Harajuku *2018.06.16 SUPERSTAR Concerts and Events Events # 2019.03.30 Comet Debut Fan Meet ~Let's Say Hi!~ Pre-Debut Showcases #2017.07.15 H!PF2017G Pre-Debut 7-Gatsu Showcase! ~HELLO!~ #2017.08.04 H!PF2017G Pre-Debut 8-Gatsu Showcase! ~GOLD~ #2017.09.16 H!PF2017G Pre-Debut 9-Gatsu Showcase! ~CONCEPTION~ #2018.06.16 H!PF2017G Pre-Debut 6-Gatsu Showcase! ~Ribbon~ #2018.10.01 H!PF2017G Pre-Debut 10-Gatsu Showcase! ~PICK ME~